


Silver Queen

by swiftie1321



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftie1321/pseuds/swiftie1321
Summary: (AU) Before Cora died she revealed to Rumple one of the biggest secret of her life, but is that all? Cora has much more to her past. A past Regina is determine to uncover. The only thing Regina sure it relates to is her mother's and hers blood. A very specific shade of blood color. They call themselves Silvers. Where are they hiding? Who are they? Starts in season 3.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 14





	1. The Truth Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the fanfic on Fanfiction.net as well under the username: Swiftie1321

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were sitting on the beach waiting for Ariel the little mermaid to come back from Storybrooke with the Pandora box. No one spoke, Regina was seemed to be lost in her thoughts and Rumple, well he was thinking about the conversation he had with Cora just about a few weeks ago before she died although it seems like much more time had passed.

FLASHBACK - FEW WEEKS AGO (RIGHT BEFORE CORA'S DEATH)

Now it was just the two of them. Cora had never thought that will come a day and she will want to kill the man she loved the man who saved her from her miserable life. She truly loved him but she wanted power more than she wanted love. Power had never failed her, love did.

Even without her heart Cora knew she still loves Rumpelstiltskin and just not able to kill him without at least letting him know that Regina is truly his daughter, that would be cruel even for the heartless queen she was. She was holding the dagger tightly in the palm of her hand and knew there was no point to threaten him they knew each other too well. There was no time to waste so she moved directly to the point. Before she could say a single thing Rumple spoke "so what is it?" the dark one looked at his former lover and student. He watched at her motionless expression as he sighed heavily each moment the poison gets closer to his heart and gets him closer to his unstoppable death. " before I will kill you there is something I have to tell you. Something I had kept from you for decades" her voice was quiet, her words were well thought out. Cora looked at the floor not able to meet his confuse wondering gaze. Rumple had no idea what to say so he just replied "you better tell me now dearie. I'm dying, there is no point to wait" Cora looked up at him she had to look at him in the eyes so he will believe her and see she tells the truth "Regina is your daughter" Cora finally said.

She watched him as the words seeped in, he couldn't even hide it, the surprise and shock was as written all over his face "no, that's not possible " Rumple was wordless 'she can't be!' he thought. Cora gave him a look of pure honesty and that's not something you get every day from the queen of hearts. "but why?" Rumple started to get angry "how could you?! Do you even have any idea what she had been through because of me? I have manipulated her and had darken her heart! I had made her become The evil queen! I tricked her to cast the curse in order to find my son! Why would you hide such a thing from me?!" Rumple couldn't bear the thought of what he had done to his own daughter it was sickening "if I knew I would have neve-" he couldn't finish the sentence because Cora cut him off "you would have! Even if you knew Regina was your daughter you would have made her cast the curse. You were so desperate to find you son no matter what the cost and if she knew you are her father she would have loved you!" the realization of what Cora was trying to explain was slowly getting to Rumple's mind as Cora continued "Regina would have loved you and we both know that in order to cast the curse you need the heart of the thing you love most. There was no way the both of you would be fine if you knew that's why I have never told you. The thought of the two of you destroying each other was unbearable!" Cora's voice was raging with each word she remembered how frustrated she was back then debating with herself if she should tell him or not. "I would have find other way if I knew" Rumple dangerously hissed, he couldn't even look at Cora. The images of all the times he had hurt his own daughter directly or not, he remembered all the little things he used to say pushing her further into the darkness it was all playing in his mind and it was a pure torture. Then he only had one question, one thing that popped in his mind "why?" Rumple ask "why wh-" Cora began to ask but Rumple cut her quickly "why are you telling me this now? You are about to kill me anyway then what was so important in telling me? Why to bother?" Cora looked down again and answered quietly "because I couldn't let you die without knowing the truth" she kept staring at the wooden floor still not able to see the hurt in his eyes "who knew the queen of hearts has conscience" Rumple laughed dryly.

Suddenly Cora gasped as she started to feel strange things. Someone had pushed her heart back into her chest "mother" she heard Regina's voice, turned around and met her face. She felt pure joy as she looked at her beautiful daughter, with the joy came also the guilt because of all the times she had wronged her.

Having a heart was back in her chest brought a lot overwhelming feelings and flashbacks from her past, and it was all new to her because she hadn't been with her heart in her since the day she and Rumple ended things between them. Then sharp pain impaled her right shoulder she looked at it and saw a wound was starting to developed as silver blood mixed with the black liquid poison.

She felt Regina's hands guiding her down to the floor she was staring at moment age, the dagger no longer in her hands. Heavily breathing she had managed to caught Regina's eye contact and say "the silve-" she couldn't finish focusing on the sharp pain but Regina understood.

Over the years Cora had explained and told her that they were different from other people and always warned her to be careful from ever getting injured so no one will know. Although her mother had warned her, every full moon Cora would cast a spell on them both to hide their true blood color from everyone eyes even from Cora's husband, Henry. Though Cora would cast the spell every full moon the spell can be cast anytime with the right words. After she banished Cora to wonderland, Regina had gone to Rumpelstiltskin and he taught her how to perform the spell but now Cora was too weak to do it by herself and that's why she asked Regina to do it for her.

Regina quickly performed it, they didn't need anyone to suspect. Regina manage to cast it within seconds, the spell wasn't new to her. "what's going on?" Regina ask tearfully, as fear crept into her mind she hated not to know what was happening. Rumple felt his own wound closing and beginning to heal. That was the reason he manipulated snow into using the candle on Cora's heart. Over the years he discovered that the Silvers weren't ill and even when they got injured their special blood magically healed them. Well he hadn't actually had the chance to test his theory because to the best of his knowledge Cora and Regina were the only one with silver blood, at the enchanted forest at least. But now he knew his suspicious were true, Silvers' blood has healing abilities and the knowledge of that had cost the mother of his child, his student and his former lover's life.

PRESENT - NEVERLAND

"Regina" Rumple was the one to break the silence "hum?" Regina was still lost in her own thoughts and was only half listening. "There is something I need to tell you" Rumple continued "what is it?" she asked, now he got all of her attention, the curiosity all over her face. If the Circumstances were different he would have laughed about their similarly choice of words but he needed to be serious now. He took a deep breath, look at her in the eyes and said "you are my daughter."


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone I have troubles with this platform of posting my fanfic, as a nice person commented and brought to my attention that the chapters seemed mixed up - they were, unintentionally.

I'm deeply sorry, and if you want to read the fanfic it is posted under the same name SILVER QUEEN on Fanfiction.net

My user name there is the same as here as well SWIFTIE1321

I am deeply sorry for the confusion and I'll try to learn how to use this site and repost the chapters in order.

Love u :)


End file.
